Deixa eu te amar
by NC Girls
Summary: Esta história acontece em um longe porém charmoso castelo, ali se celebraria a festa que se esperava a 19 anos... Tradução DG.
1. Chapter 1

Nota da traturora: Bem, pessoal a fic não foi betada, e eu como a original está em espanhol eu me confudi em várias partes, o nome original é déjarte querer da **Arwen-chan**, mas em minhas palavras é 'Deixa eu te amar' ainda estou traduzindo, traduzo em media dois capitulos por dia, não sei se postarei todos os dias, mas creio que sim, bem espero que vocês gostem e Reviews please. Só para não confudir, Somos em 6 meninas e quem está traduzindo é a Mel - Sunshine.

**Capitulo I**

Esta história acontece em um longe porém charmoso castelo, ali se celebraria a festa que se esperava a 19 anos... Se casaria o filho do Rei com uma charmosa princesa de um longe e pobre reinado... Porém poderoso. O filho do Rei chamado Draco era um lindo jovem de 18 anos de cabelos loiros como o sol, seus olhos cinzas como o gelo. alto e com uma personalidade egocêntrica. Ao que assim era assediado pelas mulheres e admirado por sua beleza pelo povo. As pessoas diziam que eles usavam a magia negra e estavam ligados com um certo bruxo tenebroso...

E, agora ele se encontrava esperando impaciente a sua promentida em frente do altar, enquanto via os convidados chegar. Todo mundo pensava que ele se casava com ela só por que seu pai o obrigará a faze-lo... porém isso era mentira, ele havia se apaixonado por ela quando a viu a três anos atrás em uma festa organizada por um reino vizinho...

De repente se escutaram os cascos dos cavalos que trazia a elegante e sobria carruajem que trazia consigo a princesa vestida com seu vestido de noiva que havia sido confeccionado pelas melhores costureiras do castelo. Ela sustentava fortemente em sua mão um charmoso anel de ouro. Enquanto lagrimas silênciosas caiam em seu rosto. Ela não era feliz quase foi obrigada a casar com o filho do Rei.

Ele a viu chegar seu coração bateu rapidamente, ela vinha como ele a imaginava cada noite desde que soube que se casaria com ela: Charmosa com seus longos cabelos ruivos combinando com seus olhos castanhos. Ela chegou ao seu lado, ele tomou sua mão entre a suas enquanto sorria feliz por que enfim a teria ao seu lado. Enquanto escutavam o padre que os estava casando, viu que através de seu véu ( que tinha tampando o rosto) havia lagrimas, ele sabia muito bem a razão de suas lagrimas. Quando acabou a cerimonia os convidados queria ver o primeiro beijo de seus soberanos, ele lentamente levantou seu véu admirando seus grandes olhos castanhos e se aproximou beijando-a com ternura em seus labios, enquanto acariciava seu rosto com sua mão, porém ela se separou terminando rapidamente o beijo.

Durante a festa enquanto todos celebravam ela evitava qualquer aproximação dele, Draco estava querendo fazer amor com ela e decidiu que não iria por fim, já que dentro de pouco estariam sozinho e poderia praticar livremente.

------------ // -------------- // ------------ // ------------ // ---------- // -------------// -----

Fazia uma hora que havia acabado a festa, Virginia estava em seu quarto esperando a chegada de Draco. Mexia nervosamente em seu longo cabelo, em quanto uma de suas damas a ajudava tirar alguns de seus últimos enfeites que tinha em seu cabelo. Ela agora se encontrava sentada em frente do espelho pentiando seu cabelo... Quando de repente a porta se abriu, era ele.

'Saia Margot.'

'Meu senhor ainda não terminei'

'Te disse para sair' - Margoth deu uma ultima olhada em sua senhora, e ela só encontrou desespero.

'Sim, senhor' - Ela se retirou dando uma ultima reverência e fechando a porta.

'Por quê temas Virginia?' - Disse enquanto se aproximava dela- 'Você sabe que não vou te machucar...'

'Não estou temendo Malfoy' - Disse firme.

'Malfoy?... Querida lembra que agora sou seu esposo e deve chamar-me por meu nome.' - Agora ele se encontrava atrás dela, acariciando seu cabelo - 'Estás Charmosa... Você sabe como desejei esse momento' - estava a dar pequenos beijos em seu colo e desatando a sua blusa.

'Não...' - Se levantou rapidamente.

'Não? o que?'

'Não quero!'

'O que?... Virginia lembra-se que você é minha esposa e por consequência posso fazer contigo o que quiser!' - Estava bravo.

'Para isso você tem a suas mulheres... eu não quero fazer nada contigo.'

'Claro...' - Se aproximou dela rapidamente e a beijou selvagemente, querendo que ela chorasse.

'Maldita seja Virginia' - a soltou - 'Eu estava tentando mudar por ti...porque...'

'Não me interessa!'

'Você sabe que eu te quero'

'Mas eu não... você me dá nojo... Não quero que me toque!'

Você continua apaixonada por ele...

Sim... Eu o amarei para sempre - o desviou

Bom se assim queres... nao vou me aproximar de você

'Te odeio!'

'Podes me odiar mas terá que permanecer a meu lado para sempre' - Gritou enquanto saia furioso batendo a porta.'

------------ // -------------- // ------------ // ------------ // ---------- // -------------// -----

No outro dia Draco estava tomando café, na grande mesa ao lado de um de seus amigos e companheiros de casa.

'Como foi a noite Draco?' - disse com tom de malicia.

'Mmmm...'

'Você levou uma das mais belas princesas e ...' - Mas viu a cara de tédio dele- 'Não me digas que não aconteceu nada?' - disse atonito.

'Exato... ela não esqueceu esse Potter...'

'Hahaha quem diria que alguma mulher iria dizer não ao futuro Rei!'

'Não ria Blaise...'

'Mas tem que entende-la' - disse escolhendo suas palavras- 'Lembra-se que ela estava apaixonada por ele e por pouco não se casaram... Só nao aconteceu por que seu pai... Também lembra-se que ela estave apaixonada por ti desde nova e você a unica coisa que fizeste quando a voltaste a ver foi mostrar suas novas conquistas.

'Mas também lembra-se que quando voltei a ve-la ela já estava saindo com o Potter?... Então nao creio que lhe tenha machucado tanto.'

'Sim... Que irônia? Verdade? Lembro-me de todas as cartas que ela te enviava e não era o respondida hahahah' - Ele só viu com uma olhada de ódio.

'Havia esquecido disso...' - Ele disse penstivo - 'Aonde esta minha esposa?' - Disse vendo uma servente que acabava de entrar para trazer pão fresco a mesa.

'Senhor...a senhora não saiu de seu quarto e ordenou que ninguém interrompa sua donsela e ...'

'Cale -se...' - agora se dirigiu a Blaise- 'ouça o que eu digo...ela não me quer'

'Amigo não sei o que te dizer...' - manteram-se calados em quanto terminavam de tomar o café da manhã.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota da traturora: pois é, eu também não entendi muito bem a conversa entre o Draco e o Blaise, mas traduzi de acordo com o que a autora escreveu (:

Obrigada Thaty e Kalinka Potter que revisaram a fic! XD

Nota da "postadora" ou N/Rbc: yeahh, aqui é a Rebeca Maria, postando pra Sun! Alguns de vocês podem me conhecer de algumas fics... ou do meu próprio perfil aqui do site... outro não me conhecem... de qualquer jeito, aproveitem MUITO o capítulo da Sun! Yeahhhh!!!!

x.x.x

'Deixa eu te amar'.

Capitulo II

Havia passado dois longos meses em que o outono se tornou inverno, fazendo com que o castelo se torna-se mais frio. Nenhum dos dois havia tocando no assunto daquela noite, ele estava cada vez mais irritado enquanto ela distante e triste era raro ve-la sorindo. As poucas vezes que se viam era só para algum evento que fosse nescessario que estivessem juntos, porem nenhum dos dois se dirigiam a palavra.

Ela havia caminhado pelo jardim, por aquele piso frio e obscuro. Logo se deteve... Havia escutado risadas e vozes em uma das habitações do segundo piso. Ao encontrar a porta grande foi sua surpresa de encontrar Draco com seus amigos bebendo e acompanhados de algumas moças que riam tontamente. Ele se encontrava beijando-se com uma em particular chamadar Sophia. Ao ve-la entrar todos ficaram surpriendidos e logo um silencio caiu no ambiente.

'Querida, Te incomodo em algo?' - Disse sorrindo maliciosamente, enquanto abraçava a mulher. Ela virou os olhos olhando-o fixamente.

'Se vais fazer 'festas' privadas, faz o favor de não fazer tanto barulho' - disse friamente - 'Por que pelo menos evita que eu te encontre com suas 'amiguinhas' é muito desagradavél para mim ver esses espetaculo.

'Ciúmes?' - Perguntou abrançando mais a mulher.

'De você?... Você sabe bem o que eu penso de ti.'

'Sim, como seja' - Contestou sem dar importância - 'Desejas algo mais majestade?' - disse enquanto parou e lhe fez uma reverência.

'Não, só isso' - Estava quase saindo, quando voltou a escutar a voz de Draco.

'Virginia... Não quero que entres sem antes bater na portar. entedido?' - disse enquanto a olhava por uma ultima vez e outra vez começou a beijar Sophia.

'Sim...' - Ela se retirou magoada, escutando que eles continuaram rindo como se ela nunca tivesse estado ali.

Era muito tarde apenas estava começando a sair os primeiros raios de sol. ele entrou silênciosamente no quando dela, na cama se encontrava ela dormindo tranquilamente, alguns raios de sol estava entrando em sua janela iluminado seus cabelos ruivos, notou que em sua mão direita sustentava um anel. Logo sua mão estava acariciando seu rosto, ela sorriu enquanto dizia: Harry. ele tirou a mão bruscamente fazendo com que ela acordase.

'O que queres Draco?' - Disse enquanto olhava todos os lados do quarto.

'Meus pais vão chegar as 10:00' - disse friamente.

'Acabei por esquecer... ' - respondeu, retirou algumas mechas de cabelo de seu rosto.

'Quero que pelo menos na frente deles você se comporte como minha esposa.'

'Tudo bem...' - Respondeu chateada.

'Ponha um de seus melhores vestidos e arrume-se um pouco por que ultimamente está parecendo mais uma de suas criadas do que uma Princesa.'

'Já entendi... Pode sair para que eu possa me trocar?'

Quando ela desceu, os pais deles já se encontravam na sala, esperando-a. O pai dele a cumprimentou friamente, enquanto que sua sogra a abraçou carinhosamente.

'E como estão as coisas?' - Perguntou alegremente Narcissa.

'Muito bem Mãe... Ela é maravilhosa' - Disse vendo-a com um sorriso.

'E você querida?' - Disse friamente Lucius.

'Também penso o mesmo.' - Respondeu, desviando seu olhar para uma pintura de um bosque em plena primavera.

'Estamos ansiosos para termos nosso primeiro neto' - exclamou Narcissa, enquanto olhava Virginia.

'Sim... nós também' - disse incomodamente Draco - 'Por que vieram?'

'Não te deixou feliz?' - Perguntou Lucius, enquanto levantava uma sobracelha.

'Sim... Porém é estranho que venham sem avisar antes...' - Respondeu rapidamente Draco.

'É que a familia Potter irá fazer uma festa e estamos convidados para a celebração.'

'Por que da festa? - Perguntou Ginny, esperando ansiosamente a resposta. Lucius o viu fumindando-a com o olhar.

'Por que o Principe acaba de se comprementer com a bela moça da familia Chang' - Ela palideceu notavélmente.

'Harry... Digo o Principe Harry irá se casar?' - Perguntou temendo a resposta.

'Sim... Vão se casar dentro de uma semana.' - Respondeu Lucius com um sorriso de satisfação, ele sabia bem que estava apaixonada por Harry. Ela sentia como se o mundo estivesse caindo em cima dela.

'Desculpe... preciso retirar-me... estou me sentindo mal.'

'Claro, querida nos vemos na ceia.'

'Claro.'

'Quer que eu te ajude?' - Draco se levantou para ajuda-la.

'Não, obrigado.' - Foi para seu quarto e não saiu até a ceia.

Ela desceu belamente arrumada com um vestido de cor verde bordado em ouro. A ceia foi feita especialmente para os pais de Draco.

'Lembre-se Draco que você foi convidado e tem que ir.' - Disse Narcissa com um tom de autoridade, Virginia a olhou, mas em seguida desviou o olhar, essa noite ela estava calada.

'Sim, pai...'

'Mas... Eu...'

'Virginia já escutaste meu pai' - Disse friamente - 'Nós vamos.'

'Draco temos que nos falar a sós' - Disse Lucius olhando- o fixamente.

Eles se levantaram, e foram para a biblioteca, deixando só as mulheres que se calaram dando um começo ao silêncio muito incomodo.

'Draco, acho que esta tendo problemas com sua esposa.'

'Sim um pouco' - admitiu vagamente.

'Lembre-se que não me importa se os dois não estão bem... Quero um neto o quanto antes.'

'Mas, pai... nem ser quer ela e eu...'

'Não é possivél já são dois meses de casados...' - exclamou enojado - 'Essa jovem vai me escutar.'

'Não quero que fales nada com ela' - Ordenou Draco.

'Não direi nada, porém se não me der um neto o quanto antes... Será melhor que se cuide' - Disse maliciosamente - 'Talvez possa acontecer um acidente... e tenhas que ter uma nova esposa que se comporta como tal...'

Os pais dele se foram três dias antes do previsto. Faltava dois dias para o casamento de Harry. Ginny estava desesperada não queria ve-lo junto de outro, não sabia o que fazer sabia que no outro dia teria que ir, assim decidiu ir falar com Draco.

Ja era tarde, ao chegar até a porta bateu suavemente, escutou que alguém se levantava, alguns passos e depois a porta abriu lentamente.

'Virginia O que queres a essa hora?' - Disse estranhando em vez de surpreendido. enquanto colocava atrás da orelha uma mecha do rebelde cabelo.

'Preciso falar contigo... Por favor' - Respondeu nervosamente.

'Querido, quem é?' - Escutou uma voz feminina'- O que aconteceu? volte a dormir.' - Ginny ficou paralisada, não sabia o que fazer.

'Agora suas mulhres' - dizia tranquilamente - 'mandam em você... amanhã nos falamos.'

'Espera' - disse enquanto tocava seu braço - 'Se veio, é por que é algo importante.'

'Não importa...'

'Veio falar sobre o casamento do seu querido harry?' - disse vagamente.

'Amanhã nos falamos.'

'Responda-me'

'Sim, é sobre ele... não quero ir no casamento '- disse em tom de suplica.

'Sabes que é nossa obrigação.'

'Pode ir sozinho... Não quero ve-lo...' - disse com lagrimas nos olhos.

'Como pode estar apaixonada por alguém que no mês que sua amada se casa se compromete com outra...' - disse nervoso.

'No mês?'

'Sim, não sabia?' - disse inocentemente, com um sorriso de escânio - 'E depois de uma semana que casamos eles fizeram noivado...' - Disse enquanto via sua reação.

'Isso não pode ser verdade...' - Ela não podia acreditar no que havia escutado, foi correndo para o bosque queria ficar só, escutou Draco a chamando, porém ignorou, enquanto pequenas lágrimas desciam por seus olhos.

Ele havia prometido que sempre estariam juntos, como ele havia a enganado assim?.. Ela correu até chegar em uma clareira no centro do bosque começou a chover, suas pernas perderam as forças e caiu de joelhos, chorava como havia feito na noite que se havia separado dele, enquanto sustentava em sua mão o anel...

Flash Back

'Harry, amor tem que me ajudar... não posso casar-me com ele' - dizia enquanto grosas lagrimas caiam por seu rosto e ela o abraçava fortemente.

'Sabes que não posso fazer nada...'

'Vamos fugir' - Pediu com tom de suplica.

'Gin, escuta-me' - segurou seu rosto entre as mãos - 'é necessario que você se case com ele... Me dói você não sabe o quanto... e só de pensar que esse imbecil vai ter fazer dele esta noite.'

'Eu o evitarei... Prometo... Eu sou sua e de mais ninguém.' - Dizia desesperadamente, enquando dava beijos entrecortados - 'Me dá nojo só de pensar nisso... Harry'

'Promento que voltaremos a nos ver... prometo' - enquanto dizia isso seus rostos se aproximavam para dar mais um beijo.

Fim do Flash Back.


	3. Chapter 3

Atualização por Reeca Maria

Tradução por Meel

Caah LisLis: Eu no começo da fic também queria socar a Ginny, mas o Draco também não é flor que se cheire não (:

Thaty: Realmente Tathy a Ginny nessa fic vamos dizer... vai sofrer muito.

'Deixa eu te amar'.

Capitulo III

Se podia ver uma jovem de cabelos ruivos naquele frio lugar que cada vez se tornava mais branco por causa da neve que começava a cair naquela noite cheia de estrelas. Poucos flocos de neve caiam em seu rosto corado pelo frio, mesclando com aquelas lágrimas quantes que brotavam em seus olhos nesse momento. Não sabia quanto tempo havia estado ali, porém necessitava desabafar e o estava fazendo. Seu vestido já estava sujo de lama, mato e neve... Ela estava deitada vendo as estrelas que um dia havia compartilhado junto a seu querido amor. Essa noite havia sido maravilhosa, havia se entregado a ele pela primeira e ultima vez... Entre seus pensamentos se mesclou um recordamento de Draco agora seu esposo, sorriu tristemente... Ela já tinha sido apaixonada por ele e não podia negar...

Flash Back

Na beirada do rio se encontrava brincando três meninos alegremente com uma bola (n/a: Não sei se já existia, porém vocês fingem que sim), enquanto era observados por uma pequena ruiva de uns 8 anos de idade que sorria abertamente sem deixar de observar aquele menino de cabelos loiros. Quando sentiu um golpe na cabeça.

'Virginia é uma tonta' - gritou aquele menino loiro sorrindo cínicamente

'Draco deixa ela, você foi o tonto' - Dizia Harry enquanto se aproximava da sua pequena amiga que estava quase chorando.

'Harry já vai começar a defender sua noiva!' - disse um menino de cabelos negros.

'Cale-se Blaise' - Disse Harry enojado.

'Não sei como meu pai quer que me case com ela' - apontou para Virginia - e'la é muito feia hahaha.' - Virginia saiu olhando e fazendo cair pequenas lágrimas - 'E agora chora...que drama.'

'Vamos Draco, já me estressei...' - disse Blaise despreocupadamente.

'Sim, vamos e deixemos a chorona hahaha'

Harry havia se sentado com ela consolando-a... sempre o fazia... por isso ela o considerava seu amigo, porém estava claro que Harry preferia estar com seus amigos Hermione e Rony, porém eles estavam estudando e não podia ir a jogar

------ Anos depois ------

Virginia estava emocionada enfim havia recebido a resposta de Draco, Caminhou rapidamente para seu quarto queria ler a carta tranquilamente sem a bagunça de seus irmãos, suas ultimas cartas havia sido muito lindas. tinha esperado essa resposta por meses, ela sabia que estava ele estava ocupado com seus estudos por isso esperava pacientemente.

Virginia,

Sabes já estou cansado das suas ridiculas cartas, já tens 14 anos e agora deixes de se comportar com uma criança.

Adeus.

Draco Malfoy.

Ela se sentou chocada, somente havia escrito isso cruelmente, não podia acreditar ela havia declarado abertamente seu amor e ele abusado dela. Nesse dia havia chorado muito, como sempre Harry esteve ali consolando-a. Foi importante aquele dia por que se deu conta dos sentimentos que Harry tinha por ela e um ano depois o correspondeu. Fizeram noivado as escondidas e eles já pensavam no futuro... Em um futuro que nunca poderiam ter.

Fim do Flash Back.

Draco não podia dormir, tinha pesadelos. Se levantou de sua cama, vendo que a seu lado havia uma das tantas mulheres que sempre dormiam com ele, não lembrava de seus nomes... nem o interesava. Sentiu um impulso de ir para a janela, estava nevando, sempre havia gostado de jogar na neve, senti-la entre suas mãos enquanto essas se tornavam vermelhas por causa do frio. Havia se passado muitas horas desde que deixou Virginia ir, se recordou do dia em que a viu como se houvesse sido a primeira vez e se apaixonou perdidamente.

Flash Back

Estava na festa dos Potter, ele não queria ir porém foi obrigado por seus pais, estava com seus amigos comentando animadamente sobre algumas moças da festa. Uma das razões de não querer ir a festa era porque sabia que lá estaria sua prometida e já estava farto de suas ridiculas cartas de amor que sempre lhe enviava e ao saber que se casariam não suportava ve-la antes do tempo.

Algo chamou sua atenção, uma moça que acabava de chegar lhe lebrava alguém. Ela vestia um vestido de cor roxo escuro que constratava perfeitamente com seu cabelo, e sua pele branca. Seu cabelo arrumado elegantemente. E como acesorio tinha uma gargantilha de ouro com pequenos diamantes e ao olhar sua mão vio que trazia um anel... O anel que seus pais o haviam feito mandar-lhe.

Ela entrou sozinha com os olhos procurando alguém, um rapaz alto, de olhos verdes e de um cabelo negro bagunçado se aproximou...

'Gin!' - Disse carinhosamente.

'Harry, felicidades' - Disse enquanto o abraçava

'Estava louco para te ver' - Disse enquanto se aproximava da moça.

'Harry, aqui não' - Disse nervosamente.

No outro lado do salão.

'Já viu Draco, aquela moça tão linda...' - Comentou, enquanto sorria dando-se conta de algo - 'espera ela é a sua prometida hahaha.'

'Sim já a vi' - estava impresionado, tinha ficado dois anos sem ve-la. Para ele ela era uma menina bonita porém sem nenhuma graça, até porque se comportava como um menino (tinha seis irmãos) e não era nada feminina, mas já não era essa menina... Mas sim uma charmosa e feminina moça.

'Sim, tens sorte...quem iria pensar que aquela menininha ia se tornar naquela moça'

'Sim... Quem' - Decidiu se aproximar dela acompanhado por seu amigo Blaise.

'Veja Blaise quem temos aqui' - Disse sarcasticamente enquando fazia uma reverência.

'Boa noite Malfoy' - Comprimentou friamente.

'Está muito Charmosa' - viu a cara de ódio que Harry lhe dirigiu.

'Já não me mandas mais as tuas lindas cartas - disse cinicamente.

'Já não me interessa escreve-las' - Respondeu secamente, ele se aproximou dela.

'Por que não adiantamos nossa lua de mel?' - Disse sussurando em seu ouvido, fazendo ela corar... porém de raiva.

'Nunca a terá.'

'Hahahaha você acredita... Em pouco tempo será minha esposa' - Respondeu, enquanto a via de cima a baixo.

'Vamos Harry.' - Disse decididamente, enquanto tomava o braço dele.

Ele havia decidido ir falar com ela, ele havia gostado de sua atitude e a achava realmente linda. A encontrou no terraço sentada em um banco como se estivesse esperando alguém. Apenas se aproximou quando alguém lhe interessou.

'Já cheguei' - Lhe entregou uma rosa.

'Oh... Obrigado' - Disse corando- 'não sabes como te estranhei'

'Eu também' - Ele sentou tomando as mãos entre a suas. - 'Já o viu?'

'Sim...estava com essa..Pansy'

'De qualquer forma continuas apaixonada por ele'

'Hahaha estas enciumado' - disse o beijando - 'O amor que eu sentia por ele, era o amor platonico de uma menina... Agora já encontrei um amor verdadeiro. E não posso esquecer de sua ultima carta... mudou tudo o que eu sentia por ele '

'esqueça e vamos desfrutar esse momento.' - disse enquanto a beijava com ternura.

Em toda a festa não pude evitar de ficar observando-a. Sorria, por qualquer coisa. Se via feliz. As vezes notava que Harry segurava discretamente sua mão enquanto ela corava notavelmente.

Fim do Flash Back

Ele observava a paisagem quando algo chamou sua atenção aquele ruivo cabelo que resaltava naquele jardim cheio de neve. Imediatamente colocou uma blusa e saiu rapidamente de seu quarto estava pensando no pior, quando estava quase chegando na escadaria, a viu entrar com aquele vestido que se lembrava bem era de cor cinza escuro, mas no momento não se destinguia bem por que estava muito sujo. Também seu cabelos sempre bem preso agora se encontrava solto e bagunçado. Seu rosto se encontrava corado fazendo resaltar suas sardas e seus olhos encontravam-se vermelhos. Viu que subia cansadamente, levantando algumas vezes sua mão para secar algumas lagrimas que desciam de seus tristes olhos.

Ele queria ir a seu encontro, talvez para abraça-la e dizer que sentia muito a dor que estava pasando e que ali estava para ajuda-la a esquecer... porém seu orgulho não lhe permitia. Observou que quase chegava na porta de seu quarto dando um grande suspiro, e subitamente caiu no chão desmaiada...


End file.
